thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
enlace *Robert Christgau (A) enlace *''Ink Blot'' (Favorable) enlace *''Rolling Stone'' 08/27/87 |anterior = A Collection of Beatles Oldies (But Goldies!) (1966) (Reino Unido) ---- Revolver (1966) (Estados Unidos) |actual = Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967) |posterior = The BEATLES (1968) (Reino Unido) ---- Magical Mystery Tour (1967) (Estados Unidos) }} Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (en español: La banda del club de corazones solitarios del sargento Pimienta) es un álbum de estudio editado por el grupo británico The Beatles en 1967. Este se grabó en un periodo de 129 días que comenzó el 6 de diciembre de 1966 y terminó el 1 de abril del siguiente año en los estudios Abbey Road en Londres, Inglaterra. La producción estuvo a cargo de George Martin, artífice de los anteriores álbumes de la banda. Es considerado la producción de rock más influyente de todos los tiempos por muchos críticos; la revista Rolling Stone lo colocó a la cabeza de su lista de «Los Mejores Discos» en 2003. Inmediatamente después de salir a la venta, se convirtió en una sensación popular. Innovador en muchos sentidos, desde la estructura hasta las técnicas de grabación, influyó en casi todos los trabajos de los géneros pop y rock que se hicieron después. Historia previa El disco surgió de una serie de experimentos de estudio, cuando los Beatles decidieron dejar las actuaciones en vivo —en agosto de 1966—, fastidiados de ellas (los gritos de las fanáticas no los dejaban escucharse a sí mismos, en Estados Unidos y Filipinas habían sido amenazados) y también estaban cansados de no tener tiempo libre ni intimidad. Los diarios, además, no dejaban de presionarlos con duros comentarios: «¿Dónde están los Beatles?» «¿Se les han acabado las ideas?» «¡Los Beatles están acabados!»... Pet Sounds La idea de un disco conceptual, en el que todas las canciones estén unidas, se le ocurrió a Paul McCartney para tratar de superar la belleza de Pet Sounds, un trabajo de los Beach Boys, que había aparecido unos meses antes. «Es el mejor disco vocal que se haya grabado nunca», exclamó McCartney cuando lo escuchó, «... es en realidad una obra maestra». La semilla del Pepper estaba sembrada. Cuando Paul voló de regreso al Reino Unido, su cabeza rebosaba de ideas. ¿Por qué no hacer algo igual?; o mejor aún, ¿por qué no superar eso?. Imaginó, al igual que Brian Wilson, un disco que fuera personal, mucho más atrevido que cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho antes y con una producción muy cuidada. McCartney tenía la idea de crear un disco en secreto, cuyo nombre sería Sgt. Pepper's.... Pero la idea fue descartada y quedaron sólo dos canciones: la primera, «Sgt. Pepper's...», y «With a little help...», cantada por Ringo Starr en la voz de Billy Shears. Cuando el concepto les fue planteado a los Beatles restantes y a Martin, decidieron aceptar el reto. Sin embargo, en su origen el concepto del disco no era el que hoy conocemos. La idea era que se plasmaran vivencias personales. El característico nombre se debe (según McCartney en el libreto del álbum en su edición de 2017) a que en un viaje con Mal Evans, este le pidió la sal y la pimienta (en inglés "Salt and Pepper"), lo cual Paul malinterpretó como "Sargeant Pepper"; el resto del nombre se debe a ser una sátira a los grupos estadounidenses que tenían nombres largos. El disco Grabado en una época de psicodelia y experimentación, el álbum, producido por George Martin es un precursor de técnicas de grabación y composición. Fue el primer disco grabado en ocho pistas, con dos consolas de cuatro canales, ampliando los límites de lo que en su momento fue la estereofonía. Fue, además, un éxito de ventas y popularidad. Incorporó técnicas muy novedosas en el mundo de la música. La idea central del álbum, sugerida por Neil Aspinall, consistió en que los Beatles tomasen el papel de La banda del Club de Corazones Solitarios del Sargento Pimienta, dejando atrás limitaciones y transformando al rock en objeto de culto. En 13 canciones llevan al límite el concepto del rock, agregando orquestaciones, instrumentos hindúes, grabaciones tocadas al revés y sonidos de animales. Rock, music hall, baladas, jazz y hasta música oriental se mezclan en Sgt. Pepper. El disco comienza con ruido proveniente de un público expectante que explota con los primeros riffs de guitarra eléctrica de la canción que da título al disco: «Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band». El resto de la canción es una mezcla de guitarras, cornos y voces de los cuatro Beatles, y, desde el punto de vista temático, es la invitación que la banda hace, para que el "adorable público" se incorpore de lleno al show y el anuncio de que va a cantar Billy Shears, en realidad Ringo Starr. Después de ese tema, sin pausa ni silencio intermedio, empieza «With a Little Help from My Friends», cantada por el baterista Ringo Starr —una oda a la amistad con una contagiosa sensación de esperanza y un respiro entre las estridentes guitarras de la primera canción y la psicodelia de la tercera: «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds» de Lennon, con una letra que nos traslada a un mundo donde todo puede suceder. La psicodélica melodía fue alterada al extremo que se piensa que cada nota está con una velocidad superior o inferior a la anterior. Se ha especulado que sus iniciales - LSD - coinciden con la droga que los Beatles consumían, aunque John Lennon ha afirmado tantas veces que el título era el de un dibujo de su hijo, que probablemente fuera una casualidad. Según Lennon la idea de este mítico tema surgió de un dibujo que realizó su primer hijo Julian. El niño le enseñó a su padre un dibujo en el que una niña sonreía y sus ojos parecían piedras preciosas, Julian le dijo a su padre «Look dad, it's Lucy, in the sky with diamonds» («Mira papá, es Lucy, en el cielo con diamantes»). Lucy se convirtió en un ícono, naturalmente, pues llego a ser EL personaje femenino, primero del álbum, luego de los beatles (aparece también volando en I'm The Walrus") meses después; también del rock de vanguardia de aquél entonces (aparece también volando en "Let There Be More Light", de Pink Floyd, incluso en la película "Yellow Submarine", y trascendió, más allá del arte: su nombre fue utilizado por los arqueólogos que escuchaban la canción ("Lucy" fue llamada la australopitecus hembra cuyos restos fueron hallados en Africa, en 1967; Lucy posiblemente sea el primer ejemplar de una especie homínida con lenguaje y creencias). «Getting Better» es otro de las canciones que cambian las estructuras básicas del rock para transformarlas en algo totalmente nuevo. Con sus arreglos de sonido y su particular y constante guitarra, este tema es un canto a la felicidad y esperanza de cambio. En este título se aprecia, en la letra, el contraste de las actitudes de Lennon y McCartney. Se dice, según los mismos Beatles, que «Getting Better» era una frase muy repetida por Jimmy Nicol, el baterista que suplió a Ringo Starr en la gira del verano de 1964. «Fixing a Hole», parece haber sido influido por la década de los 20 o de los 30, aunque posee también algo nuevo e innovador, como la combinación de guitarras y teclado y la capacidad de McCartney de alternar entre armonías, al igual que en el siguiente tema. «She's Leaving Home», una bella pieza musical en la que nos vemos envueltos, de la mano de cuerdas clásicas y arpas, en el dolor de una joven que abandona su hogar. Los Beatles se colocan en el lugar de la chica, no sólo de los padres. Es comparada por algunos críticos con grandes obras de la música clásica. Se dice que la idea de componerla surgió de una noticia que contaba la historia de una chica que se fugó de su hogar para poder vivir con su novio, pero la verdadera historia no duró mucho tiempo ya que la joven volvió a su hogar a la semana siguiente. El sonido de la siguiente canción, «Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!», nos traslada a un gran circo, con enanos, acróbatas y hasta un caballo que baila el vals; con clavicordios, órganos, una batería hipnótica, sonidos de feria y la voz nasal y fría de Lennon, tiene posiblemente una de las mejores atmósferas jamás creadas por un productor. Cuando Lennon explicó a George Martin el ambiente que quería crear para esta canción le dijo: «Quiero oler el serrín». «Within You Without You» es al estilo hindú de la mano de George Harrison, con su sitar y acompañamiento de violines recorriendo escalas orientales mientras con su voz ensoñada nos habla de Dios, de las personas y del amor. «When I'm Sixty-Four», una obra típica de McCartney, muestra una historia sobre el amor eterno, aunque con un aire de cabaret, dado por los clarinetes, que la hace única e inconfundible, sin dejar de ser puramente naif. Esta canción fue escrita por McCartney en su adolescencia, interpretada con frecuencia en el Cavern Club y grabada en este álbum. «Lovely Rita» es un pop renovado en contraste con la canción anterior, con excelentes arreglos pianísticos y hermosas voces de McCartney y Lennon. Este tema contiene un misterioso mensaje aludiendo a la supuesta muerte de Paul McCartney. El mito de la muerte del músico decía que éste murió en un accidente de automóvil un miércoles a las 5 (por eso muchas de sus canciones hacen alusión a este día y esta fecha), no notó que el semáforo había cambiado por estar mirando a una inspectora de parquímetros (a las que normalmente se las llamaba Meter maids). Este mensaje se encuentra en la última canción del álbum, y relacionado con la portada de "Abbey Road" dio lugar a la leyenda de la muerte de McCartney y su reemplazo por William Campbell (de nombre artístico Billy Shears). «Good Morning Good Morning» que comienza con un gallo anunciando el amanecer, para dar lugar a una canción un tanto rara, como demasiado acelerada. Fue ideada por Lennon a partir de un anuncio de cereales de maíz Kellog's, una conocida marca identificada por un gallo. En el final se incorporaron una serie de ruidos de animales que aparentemente se comen unos a otros. Escuchamos caballos, hasta incluso una turba persiguiendo a una zorra. Con el ruido del un diapasón pasamos a la próxima canción. Casi llegando al final, el reprise de la primera canción tiene básicamente su mismo ritmo, aunque sin los arreglos de viento y un tanto más rápida, sumando además una guitarra que la hace inconfundible y mantiene un ritmo rockero. Para terminar: «A Day in the Life», una obra de arte creada tanto por Lennon como por McCartney, un bis basado en un collage, noticias tomadas en un periódico y sus respectivas reflexiones en la voz nasal y soñadora de John, permitiéndole hacer una visión critica muy especial de lo que se describe en la canción. Todo en un medio difuso y borroso, aunque bello y casi acústico, que se va sumergiendo poco a poco en un ascendente ruido sinfónico que se eleva y se eleva desde el acorde de Sol mayor (en el que está la melodía de Lennon) hasta llegar con las notas más agudas posibles al acorde de Mi mayor para abrir el tema compuesto por McCartney. Ninguno de los músicos encargados en lograr este efecto debía prestar atención a lo que hacían los demás, sólo debía elevar la tonada lo más que pudiese en 26 compases. El despertador que se oye al finalizar este divisorio no es accidental. Su función era avisar a Paul McCartney cuándo debía comenzar a cantar. La cantidad de instrumentos no era suficiente para lograr el efecto deseado. Por eso la grabación fue superpuesta cuatro veces con leves diferencias de tiempo. De esta forma parecía una orquesta de 160 instrumentos siendo de sólo 40. El resultado final suena como el despegue o aterrizaje de un reactor, pared de ruido que súbitamente se corta por un reloj despertador. Los sentidos se aclaran en la voz límpida y clara de McCartney hasta que de repente nos sumergimos en un sueño más profundo aún que el anterior; la voz de Lennon se debate flotante entre la marea de una orquesta wagneriana, grandiosa, gigantesca. Otra vez estamos en medio de un sueño y otra vez el ruido del despegue o aterrizaje, una explosión y el abismo, con un acorde de piano que parece interminable, con la que concluye la canción. Al final del disco existe un sonido de alta frecuencia (15 kHz), El tono de alta frecuencia es únicamente audible para ciertas personas, ya que es inaudible para muchos adultos pero los niños y adolescentes pueden oírlo. Luego hay unos ruidos de voces extrañas que se desvanecen en el silencio, segundos de galimatías aparentemente invertidos, nos hacen intuir un mensaje oculto. En realidad éstas fueron grabadas para ocupar el último surco del disco, siempre vacío y así evitar que la gente que no tenía tocadiscos automático (la mayoría en 1967) escuchara sin cesar el ruido. Se escucha una hoja, una silla que rechina, el aire acondicionado y algunos pasos en el estudio. El diseño Sgt. Pepper no destacó sólo por su música, sino por el concepto y la portada diseñada por el artista pop Peter Blake: una fotografía de los cuatro Beatles vestidos como sargentos delante de un collage de rostros célebres. Dicho vestuario fue creado por el diseñador mexicano Manuel Cuevas. Entre los rostros célebres se encuentran Marilyn Monroe, Marlon Brando, Aleister Crowley, Bob Dylan, D.H. Lawrence y hasta Shirley Temple. También aparecerían Gandhi, Hitler y Jesucristo, pero se cambió ya que poco antes Lennon dijo la frase de «más populares que Cristo» y era mejor no ofender a hindúes, judíos y cristianos. Muchos creen que la portada contiene un mensaje oculto sobre la supuesta muerte de McCartney, ya que en la parte inferior de ellos parece haber una tumba adornada con flores y un bajo (también hecho de flores) mirando al lado izquierdo (ya que Paul es zurdo) y con solo 3 cuerdas, lo que significaría que faltaba un Beatle. Muchas especulaciones se han hecho, a parte de que sobre su cabeza está la palma de una mano abierta (como en muchos otros álbumes) y en la contraportada está dando la espalda como en señal de irse. Además, fue el primer disco que se vendió con las letras de las canciones impresas. Aunque se quiso evitar esto, poco se pudo hacer, ya que las letras eran propiedad intelectual de los Fab four. Esto fue debido a la reunión que mantuvo John Lennon en Almería, durante el rodaje de Cómo gané la guerra, con Juan Carrión, profesor de inglés en una academia de Cartagena, quien le pidió que le facilitara letras de canciones de los Beatles, ya que era y sigue siendo uno de sus medios de enseñar la lengua inglesa. El álbum causó sensación en su época y sigue causándola, manteniendo la emoción y frescura. Es un disco muy difícil de superar y que ha influido en generaciones de músicos con diferentes propuestas y estilos. En septiembre de 2003, este disco fue elegido por la revista Rolling Stone como el mejor álbum de todos los tiempos. Lista completa de las celebridades de la portada *Sri Yukteswar Giri *Aleister Crowley *Mae West *Lenny Bruce *Karlheinz Stockhausen *W.C. Fields *Carl Gustav Jung *Edgar Allan Poe *Fred Astaire *Richard Mercury *La Chica Varga *Leo Gorcey *Huntz Hall *Simon Rodia *Bob Dylan *Aubrey Beardsley *Sir Robert Peel *Aldous Huxley *Dylan Thomas *Terry Southern *Dion (di mucci) *Tony Curtis *Wallace Berman *Tommy Handley *Marilyn Monroe *William Burroughs *Sri Mahavatara Babaji *Stan Laurel *Richard Lindner *Oliver Hardy *Karl Marx *H.G. Wells *Sri Paramahansa Yogananda *Stuart Sutcliffe *Max Miller *The Petty Girl *Marlon Brando *Tom Mix *Oscar Wilde *Tyron Power *Larry Bell *Larry Livingstone *Johnny Weissmuller *Stephen Crane *Issy Bonn *John Bernard Saw *H.C. Westermann *Albert Stubbins *Sri Lahiri Mahasaya *Lewis Carroll *Lawrence of Arabia *Sonny Liston *Shirley Temple *Albert Einstein *Bobby Breen *Marlene Dietrich *Diana Dors *Charles Chaplin Además aparecen varios rostros anónimos, un legionario de la Orden de los Bufalos, un par de muñecas de trapo (una de ellas de Shirley Temple), un candelabro mexicano, un set de TV, estatuas de piedra, un busto de casa de John Lennon, un trofeo, una muñeca india, un hookah, una serpiente de terciopelo, una estatua de Blancanieves, un gnomo de jardín y los propios Beatles en cera con trajes negros. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney, excepto en donde se indica. *'Cara A' *'Cara B' Personal The Beatles *John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica, solista y acústica; bajo; piano y órgano Hammond; papel y peine, armónica; cintas de bucle, efectos de sonido y percusión. *Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonías y voz de fondo; bajo; guitarras solista acústica y eléctrica; piano, órgano Lowry y clavecín; papel y peine; cintas de bucle, efectos de sonido y percusión. *George Harrison: vocalista principal, armonías y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica, solista y acústica; bajo; sitar y tambora; armónica, papel/peine y percusión. *Ringo Starr: vocalista principal; batería y percusión; bongós y armónica. Músicos adicionales y producción *Neil Aspinall: tambora y armónica. *Geoff Emerick: ingeniero de grabación y mezclas; cintas de bucle y efectos de sonido. *Mal Evans: armónica; conteo, reloj despertador y acorde final de piano en "A Day in the Life". *George Martin: productor y mezclador; órganos Hammond y Lowry, clavecín y piano; efectos de sonido y cintas de bucle; acorde final de armonio en "A Day in the Life". *Músicos de sesión en cuerdas, maderas, metales y percusión: orquestados y dirigidos por George Martin, con colaboración de Paul McCartney, en los siguientes temas: "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (cuarteto de trompas francesas); "When I'm Sixty-Four" (trío de dos clarinetes y un clarinete bajo); y "A Day in the Life" (orquesta de 40 músicos); y con colaboración de John Lennon, en "Good Morning Good Morning" (sexteto de tres saxofones, dos trombones, y una trompa francesa). *Orquestación de cuerdas en "She's Leaving Home": Mike Leander, con dirección de George Martin. *Músicos de sesión de la India en armonio, sitar, dilruba y tabla y músicos de sesión ingleses en la sección de cuerdas para el tema "Within You Without You": orquestación y dirección de George Martin, con colaboración de George Harrison. Véase también * Paul está muerto * Rock psicodélico * Música psicodélica * The Beatles * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/discografiabeatles.htm Discografía y letras de las piezas de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band] *[http://www.infonegocio.com/beatles/lp09_splhcb/lp09_splhcb.htm Información detallada de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band] *Sergeant Pepper's wild trip Artículo de James Button en www.theage.com (en inglés) ru:Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (альбом) en:Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (album) Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles